Il était une fois
by Hinkyponk
Summary: Il était une fois, dans la verte forêt, une route qui s'enfonçait dans les ombres à n'en plus revenir. ONE-SHOT.


Un petit mot: il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître l'univers du SDA pour comprendre ce texte. Disons que le lecteur avertit verra à quoi je veux faire allusion, et que le non-averti n'y perdra pas en plaisir de lecture, enfin je crois.

AVERTISSEMENT:

Après moult réflexions, j'ai mis ce texte en PG-13 parce que rien n'y est clairement dit, seulement suggéré. Cependant, vu ce qui est suggéré, et bien je ne vous souhaite pas d'avoir une imagination trop débordante.

Voilà, si vous êtes encore là, bonne lecture.

* * *

.

* * *

Chht. Arrête de gigoter, jeune sot, ou je ne pourrais pas raconter. Reste assis. Je commence. Ne m'interrompt pas.

Il était une fois, dans des temps très anciens, un enfant elfe qui chevauchait dans la Verte Forêt. Il galopait hors des chemins, faisant danser ses tresses blondes. Il aimait le murmure des feuilles chatouillées par le vent, le chant calme des arbres, et le silence qui flottait, si serein, juste avant le lever du jour.

Il était une fois des mains noires et nombreuses, qui se jetèrent sur lui, l'arrachèrent du cheval, ligotèrent ses poings, et salirent dans la boue ses jolies tresses blondes.

Il était une fois une cage.

Une cellule de lourdes pierres, de métal froid et de bois mort. Un monde étroit et obscur, un monde qui ne chantait pas. On l'y jeta.

« Dors bien, enfant elfe », dirent les mains noires. « Dors bien, profite de ton répit tant qu'il est encore temps. Je reviendrais demain… ».

Demain…

L'enfant avec soins inspecta sa cellule, les moindres fentes, la moindre issue. De toute sa force il frappa le bois mort, griffa les pierres, sans succès.

Alors il resta debout, les poings serrés, toute la nuit. Prêt au combat. Demain… Le mot résonnait encore contre les lourdes pierres. Il armait son cœur et sa tête contre cet avenir menaçant. Il imaginait le pire, il calmait les battements de son cœur, il faisait le silence dans son esprit.

Ah, le silence… Que c'est donc beau le silence.

Ses maîtres elfes ne lui avaient pas appris que le pire qu'on imagine n'est jamais vraiment le pire, et qu'on ne peut y être prêt, jamais, jamais, ni dans son cœur ni dans sa tête.

Demain vint.

Sans trembler, durant des heures qui semblèrent éternité, les lourdes pierres avalèrent les hurlements de l'enfant elfe.

Après cela, il y eut un autre demain.

Puis un autre.

Puis un autre encore.

Ils se succédaient sans fin, demain, demain, encore demain, sans répit pour celui qui n'en pouvait plus de hurler.

Nul ne venait.

Ni sauveurs, ni consolateurs.

Où étaient ses parents, ses frères, ses amis, où étaient-ils tous ces grands guerriers elfes ? Le soleil lui-même l'avait abandonné, et le vent, et les feuilles de la Verte Forêt.

Pourtant, il se battait.

Chaque jour, quand les mains noires le laissaient enfin reposer, il retrouvait dans son esprit terrifié un semblant d'espoir pour affronter demain. Il pensait aux arbres, au chant calme des arbres, et au silence. Il refermait ses poings, il usait ses doigts contre la porte fermée. Et il dormait tant qu'il pouvait, rêvant au soleil qui reviendrait.

Il avait la rage, cet enfant-là. La rage puissante de ceux qui croient. La rage qui fait les êtres grands et les guerriers inoubliables.

Il croyait au murmure des feuilles, aux galopades dans la forêt, aux guerriers elfes et au silence. Au silence au fond de lui, pour faire taire les hurlements…

Il y eu des jours, puis des mois, et des années. Oui, des années…

Des années de poings serrés et de porte fermée.

Des années de demains.

L'enfant continuait de chercher, dans les recoins de son esprit déchiré, le murmure de la Verte Forêt. Jour après jour. Mais lentement, il perdit les feuilles, les chants, le parfum du vent. Il s'accrochait, s'accrochait sans fin, mais tout l'abandonnait. Une à une, les branches où il se retenait craquaient entre ses mains brisées. Et le long fleuve de douleur l'emportait.

Désormais,quand les mains noires le quittaient enfin, lors de ses heures de repos, il s'asseyait tout au fond, les jambes serrées contre son corps. Il restait fixement immobile, il retenait son souffle. Et autour tout se taisait, les lourdes pierres n'entendaient rien. C'était si calme. Pourtant…

Pourtant, au-dedans, tout n'était plus que hurlements.

En lui le silence était mort. Et dans son cœur, et dans sa tête, la rage sourde était brisée, la belle rage de ceux qui croient. Eparpillée au vent des cris. Il cessa de chercher la mémoire de ce monde où on ne souffrait pas. Ce monde-là n'existait pas.

Il n'était plus un enfant elfe, il n'était plus vivant, ni mort, il n'était plus que deux grands yeux qui voyaient tourner la poignée, sous les mains noires, et qui hurlaient…

Et puis un jour, un jour, la porte s'ouvrit. Et les mains noires, au lieu d'entrer, le firent sortir.

« Obéis-moi »

Il voulut répondre oui, mais sa voix ne savait que hurler.

Sur son corps torturé on posa une armure, entre ses mains brûlées on remit une épée. On lui dit « tue ».

Et il tua.

Il n'y trouva ni remords, ni regrets, mais une horrible reconnaissance. Le sang chaud était devenu son odeur familière, l'obscurité son monde. Les cris de ses victimes, musique rassurante, n'étaient jamais assez longs.

Les mains noires, amusées, le remirent sur les routes de la Verte Forêt.

Il y retrouva le murmure des feuilles, le chant calme des arbres, et le silence, oh le silence. Mais le silence était mensonge, car au fond, tout au fond, l'âme disloquée continuait de hurler.

Alors il jura de brûler les arbres chéris, de répandre sur la terre et la chair et le sang. Il jura de tuer le silence, ce traître de silence qui l'avait fuit. Il jura de l'inonder, de l'étouffer de hurlements…

Ah, tu ne me crois pas ? Tu ne crois pas qu'un elfe puisse tomber si bas ? Oh mais tu sais, plus on est haut, moins il y a de limite à la chute…

As-tu peur ?

Non ? Menteur…

Sais-tu, enfant elfe ? Ce que je vais te faire, c'est une faveur. Car ce monde que tu vois là, ce monde qui n'est pas voilé de sang, il n'existe pas. Ce que je vais t'offrir, c'est la réalité. Je dois bien cela à un enfant des miens, qui ont dormit si longtemps, dans cette tranquille illusion de paix, pendant que d'autres hurlaient... Moi qui ai vu la vraie couleur du soleil, tout au fond dans ma petite cage, je te la montrerais. Jusqu'à ce que tu la haïsses.

Et puis, si je suis d'humeur généreuse, je te tuerais. Et crois-moi, tu me supplieras de le faire. Lorsqu'on a vu le vrai visage du monde, on n'a plus guère envie de s'y attarder.

Tu trembles, maintenant. C'est bien. C'est cela, vas-y, débat-toi. Tu constateras toi-même qu'il n'y a pas d'issue. Personne ne viendra te chercher, tu sais.

Tu crois, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois à la force, à la pureté, à la rage, tu crois aux arbres et au silence ?

Tu crois que quelqu'un va t'entendre et venir te sauver ?

Mais je vais te montrer, oh comme je vais bien te montrer. Tu verras.

En vérité, tout n'est que hurlements.


End file.
